


Alexander and the brewing storm

by ScarlettWriter2019



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Marauders Era - Fandom, Oc/Lily Evans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarlettWriter2019/pseuds/ScarlettWriter2019
Relationships: Oc/Lily Evans - Relationship, Remus Lupin/ Sirius Black
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
(August 1971)

Alexander let out a long, over-dramatic sigh as he looked out the window of the house, eyes following the raindrops as they slid down the glass. In all practicality, he could not wait to get the hell out of this place. One would think being a rich pureblood meant you got everything you could ever want in life. That wasn't always true, unfortunately.  
At least Alex didn't think so, or he would have a more loving family, instead of the absent parents who cared more about image and a cruel older sibling who tormented him. did little other than dote on Caitlin when they were home. 

His mind began to wander before he heard someone call his name. 

“Alexander! C’mon, we gotta go!” his mother called as he got up, groaning at the loss of heat under the blanket he had wrapped around him and the feeling of his joints popping. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror by his closet. He was of average height with pale skin dusted with a few freckles. He had brown hair and blue eyes which were slightly hawklike and had specks of green in them. They unnerved his mother but were adored by his father. 

He staggered slightly as he walked down the stairs, eyeing the fireplace he knew he’d be travelling through. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, his sister pushed through, almost causing him to fall a dastardly height to the ground, saved only by his grip on the railing. 

“Move it, twerp,” she grunted. 

Catrin’s cheery as ever… Alexander thought to himself, slowly walking the rest of the way down the stairs. 

Almost falling—no, being pushed—down the stairs was apparently a pretty good wakeup call, as he was bright-eyed and bushy-tailed as ever.

He grabbed the toast Catrin hadn’t managed to hog, nibbling on it as he made sure he had everything. 

“You kids ready to go?” his mother asked, fiddling with her gloves. 

“Yeah, I—” Alexander began, before Catrin shoved him, again. 

His father, who had been fixing his tie in the kitchen, beamed as he walked in. He ruffled Alexander’s hair before saying in his usually kind voice, “I’m really sorry I can’t join you all, the ministry needs more workers these days. Maybe next time?” 

He smiled as he walked over, kissing Alexander's mother on the cheek, then walking up to the fireplace. He yelled the name of his workplace, then disappeared in the engulfment of flames. Alexander let out a mild sigh, his mother was next. He hated being alone with Catrin, no matter if it was for three hours or three seconds. It was all the same when they were alone. When his mother was gone, Catrin turned to him, a horrible grin on her face. Alexander panicked, quickly running to the fireplace, grabbing the Floo powder. 

“Aw, you don't want to play with your older sister?” she yelled said mockingly as she grabbed a plate and threw it as if it was a frisbee. "Don't worry, there's not much reparo can't fix."

It slammed into the back of the fireplace, barely missing his head. He was mid yell during this, causing him to inhale a lot of ash then say his destination in a rather squeaky voice. The flames engulfed him, and he was gone. He felt what was supposed to be a pleasant warm flame suddenly turn cold and Alexander knew he had said something wrong. He felt a bit dizzy and took off his wire-framed glasses. His breakfast churning in his stomach he finally stopped spinning and then stumbled out of a fireplace and heard a surprised shout. 

“Bloody hell!”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alex felt a hand help him to his feet. He looked up and saw the blurred shape of a boy. He then put on his glasses and saw the boy was a bit taller than him. He had the most peculiar hair; it was black but a messy clump almost like a bush with black leaves. He had round wire-framed glasses and an easy smile. 

He then said, “Now that’s how you make an entrance,” a hint of confidence in his voice. 

Alex got up and shrugged off the other boy's hand. 

“James,” said the boy at once.

Alex saw that they were probably similar in age. He looked around to find that he was in a large room decorated in red and gold, with armchairs scattered all over the spacious living room. 

He smiled and then heard, “Are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to stand there gawking like an idiot that fell on his head” from James next to him. 

He turned and saw the boy had a smirk on his face and he turned a bit red. 

“Er sorry, Alex,. Alexander,” Alex told James with a smile which the other boy returned. 

“So, er,” began James as he looked as if he was about to ask something when he said, “Merlin, you're bleeding!” 

Alex looked at James dazed when he touched his forehead and his hand came away with a little smear of red on his fingers. 

“I am,” he said, alarmed.

He looked at the other boy when a woman walked into the room. 

“James dear there you are. Oh hello there, who’s this?” she asked kindly to Alex. 

“Sorry, my floo powder missed the destination, I was supposed to be going to-” 

“Diagon Alley !” exclaimed James excitedly as Alex glared at the other boy rubbing his ear. The boy was standing right next to him when he said this, shouting directly into his ear.

James smirked.

“Oh knock off that glare. Or soon you will have an extremely forgivable face” he said to Alex who simply raised a brow. 

James widened his eyes behind his glasses and looked away, in the same manner, pouting his lips a bit. Alex thought it only made James look a lot more guilty. 

The elderly woman was still standing nearby, watching Alex expectantly. Seconds passed, and he almost couldn't remember her question. "Oh, I'm Alex."

"Well I'm sure your parents are wondering where you are, Alex. You'd better be heading off."

Diagon Alley was bustling with wizards and witches all getting their children's pre-Hogwarts shopping done. Alex had been here before, so he wasn't looking around wide-eyed with wonder. His new friend James and his mother had decided to let him come with them to Diagon Alley since they'd been planning on going today, even before his rather dramatic entrance through their floo.  
Alex blushed as he recalled the incident this morning. He felt angry at his sister. She was at fault. It would have never happened if she hadn't thrown that plate. A part of him was glad though. If she hadn't he wouldn't have met James or Mrs. Potter. 

There was no use though, in telling one of his parents. His mother always favored Catrin.  
He looked over where Mrs. Potter was browsing through different potion ingredients, neatly on display outside the Apothecary.  
She'd taken a look at his bleeding head and instantly taken care of it with a wave of her wand. She was a nice and caring woman. James too had been nothing but nice, friendly insults jabs aside. Alex was glad to finally have a friend. He looked for his mother and sister when.

“There you are, you little prat,” said a girl’s voice. Alex found himself roughly grabbed and pulled into his sister’s tight grasp. “Catrin, get the hell off of me,” he said, gasping a bit. ”Prat? That isn't a very nice name, and I have a knack for nicknames,” said James helping Alex and pulling the other boy away. He had a frown on his face as he looked coldly at Alex’s sister.   
Catrin looked at James. She had an expression of dislike on her face. "I can call him what I want, I'm his sister."  
"I landed in someone else's fireplace because you threw stuff at me! Again!" Alex exclaimed in indignation.

”Oh who is this? There you are Alex dear, I was so worried. Dorea, how nice to see you!” said Alex's mother coming towards them. She gave Alex a hug. As Mrs. Potter turned ”Beth, is that you? It's been quite a while,” she said, smiling at Alex’s mother. 

Alex was confused; he hadn't known his mother knew Mrs. Potter. As the women talked, their attention turned to James. ”So this is your son,” asked his mother. James stepped forward then said with a charming smile . ”James Potter at your service.” he said, taking Alex's mother's hand and kissing it lightly. “Such a gentleman!” she squealed. Alex rolled his eyes warmly at his friend. He had only known him for an hour and could already tell he was a charmer. Also mischievous, but not in the cruel way his sister liked to trick him. More of a prankster.  
"Enough dawdling!" said Dorea Potter. "James, where did you put your Hogwarts letter, we need to get your books."  
She looked over to Beth. "Would you like to join us? The bookstore is going to be filled with muggle-borns later today. Best to get that done first."  
Alex hoped his mother would say yes. “Yes why not,” their mother said, to Catrin's dismay and Alex’s delight.   
Together they entered Flourish and Blotts.  
The towering shelves and darkened room seemed in contrast to the outside. Here the world seemed to be frozen in one single moment in time. Alex knew which books to look for and walked further away from his family between the high reaching shelves.  
The Hogwarts books were all easy to find save for the Herbology one. He frowned at the title on his Hogwarts letter. Finally, he found it next to some highly stacked grey books. He reached up to grab one and didn't notice the murmured spell from behind the wall of Meteorology Vol. 1 and 2.  
The heavy tomes instantly slid down from their place on the narrow shelving area, falling like literal rocks.  
Suddenly someone tackled him aside, only a moment before the first book hit the floor, like a meteorite.  
The sound reverberated through the whole shop. Alex’s heart skipped a beat as he looked at the spot where he'd stood, the small indentation where it had landed. He looked around and then felt someone on top of him. The warm weight then got up and he heard his friend mutter something. Alex had no idea how those books had fallen but he had a good idea who might have pushed them onto him.


	3. Chapter 3

September 1st 1971  
“Alex, wake up mate,” said a warm voice. 

Alex felt himself being shaken gently. He rolled over in his sleep “Mum, five more minutes please,” he groaned pulling his pillow over his head. He then dozed off again when he felt a pillow slam into his face. Alex tumbled out of his bed, a mess of brown hair sprouting from the linens. He opened his eyes and put on his glasses with a bleary hand to see James grinning cheerfully.   
“What was that for?” he asked indignantly to his friend, as he saw James laughing loudly. It was quite different from his sister’s high-pitched cackle. James’s laugh was a warmer, more genuine one.  
“You didn’t get up so I had to wake you up the hard way,” James grinned as he helped Alex get off the ground. Alex frowned, rubbing his head. The taller boy ruffled his hair, a jokey grin still on his daft face.   
“You alright, though?” James asked, his hand still on Alex’s head. “Yeah, sure,” Alex mumbled, feigning madness at his new best friend. James jumped around like a puppy. “You excited for today? I can’t wait!” he beamed, Alex let out a chuckle. He gathered his things, triple checking. Hate to have them have to send something back to me… He wondered to himself.  
Mrs. Potter’s smile was bright as she served him breakfast. It was a full English breakfast, very different from the one he had always had when he was at his actual home. He sat next to James at their dinner table, smiling as he ate. “Are you boys excited for Hogwarts?” she asked as she refilled their orange juice. James beamed, again. “Of course!” He stood up, hands balancing himself on the table. “Me too,” Alex mumbled under his breath. It was almost astonishing how happy James was about this. Alex would’ve been excited, had it not be for Catrin ruining it. Well, at least he got a friend out of it.   
That was good.  
A few hours later, they arrived at the train station. James continued to jump in place, rocking his trolley with him. Alex couldn’t help but laugh. He shook his head, smiling, as they went through the barrier when the smile slid off at once. He saw his sister standing with a bunch of other students. Catrin noticed him and stomped over. “Well well well, finally showed up, have you? I thought you got lost again,” she said snickering at her own lame joke. Fantastic… Alex wondered to himself.   
James was at his defence, his snarky response to Catrin making the girl glare.

"At least my family manages to stay away from blood traitors!" She spat. James stopped grinning and his expression morphed into one of fury.  
Alex winced, she shouldn't have said that. It was something of a big topic between the pureblood houses. Bad enough that Dorea Potter née Black had married below her standing. No, they were also a light family. His own family never allied one side or the other. The Potters were mostly allies of Dumbledore and the ministry almost as notoriously a family could be on the right side as the Malfoys, and Blacks could be on the wrong one.   
So her words were an insult to the Potter's allegiance with half-blood families. Catrin really didn't know when to shut up.  
He caught his friend's arm and hissed into his ear: "Don't. It's not worth it." Because he knew if he didn't stop them now James would start a fistfight. And it wouldn't matter that Catrin was a girl.

James clenched his hands to fists. His whole body was tense and he glared at her. It was another moment where he thought the boy would seriously go for her, but then he didn't.   
As much as Alex held a dislike for Catrin, he wouldn't want his new friend to get into trouble on his behalf. They boarded the train, leaving her behind. She was blessedly silent thankfully. Possibly enough sense in her to see that it would be better not to antagonize the Potter heir.  
Or maybe she was just ashamed to be saved by her little brother.  
Alex was sure it must have been the latter.

The train was half full already. Alex sidestepped a girl with an owl on her shoulder and followed James to an empty compartment. They wrestled their luggage until it was safely stowed away. James sat down near the window to wave at his family standing outside.  
Alex smiled sadly. He wished yet again his family would be like that. He spotted his father and gave a shy wave. His father noticed him and waved back, then he turned around and apparated to work. It was a wonder he'd come at all. From the looks of it his mother and sister had arrived separately.

The train gave a whistle, the doors were closed by the train attendant and they moved out of the station. Parents were jogging alongside the wagons to shout their goodbyes to the children inside. Alex watched the whole thing for another moment before he took a book from his trunk to read.

They spent the ride in comfortable silence until the door was shoved open by a lanky sandy-haired boy their age. His clothing, a sweater in a dark blue colour and muggle jeans, was slightly hanging off his frame. The boy had a scar across his face, healed and maybe a year old. Alex smiled at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Hello, I'm Remus. Can I sit here?"  
Alex nodded and looked over to James.  
"You can. Do you need help with your trunk?" James asked.

The other boy shook his head. “No, thank you, I can manage,” he said waving off the offer. He smiled then lifted his trunk with ease, something that caught Alex’s eye as it seemed a tad bit difficult for someone of Remus’s frame. But he thought little as the boy sat across from him. A few more moments passed and eventually, James left the compartment to look for the sweets trolley.   
Alex finally marked his page and looked up and saw that Remus was reading some large novel. Only the tips of his sandy blonde hair were visible. 

He briefly caught the title “Nature's nobility, a Wizarding Genealogy” he frowned slightly. “Nice book Remus' ' he said calmly as the boy looked up, “Oh this it’s nothing. just a bit of light reading on family backgrounds, that's all,” he said with a shrug. Then setting the book aside he smiled slightly at Alex. “My mother isn’t a witch, while my father’s family had been a long line of wizards.”  
“My family are all witches and wizards. But I don’t think it makes us better as my sister says.” Alex admitted with a shrug.   
“Yeah I can tell you don’t think that way, being friends with a Potter surely makes that statement,” said Remus with a light smile which Alex returned with one of his own. 

In general, being a pureblood or a half-blood or whatever was regarded too closely in the British wizarding world, in the eleven-year old’s opinion. Alex hated the expectations on him for being pureblooded. He envied the other boy just slightly for not growing up with the same traditional upbringing. It didn’t make you better just because you had two magical parents. 

“So what are your favorite sweets, Remus?” asked Alex, trying to break the comfortable silence. He smiled at the other boy shrugging a bit. Remus shrugged then moved to sit next to Alex and replied, “Chocolate frogs mainly,” he said taking one from his pocket and unwrapping it, “How about you? What are your favorite sweets?”

Alex answered, “I love just about all the Every Flavour Beans I can manage to get for myself.” Remus looked unnerved for an instant, but had a wry expression the next.

"I know for a fact you don't like the toe jam ones." It was Alex's turn to feel a little queasy. He'd need to be more careful with how he phrased things in the future. Thankfully Remus noticed Alex's change in expression and laughed.

There was something about Remus that Alex couldn't put his finger on. He appeared more stiff and reserved than the stuffiest pureblood, although even that didn't seem to explain it fully. He hoped it wasn't anything that would keep them from being friends. Remus did seem friendly, after all, even if his scars made him look a bit intimidating when he wasn't smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

The train went on and the scenery outside the window of their compartment changed. It started with the briefest glimpses of cities then went through a wet swamp. Remus seemed to grow a bit more anxious as the time passed and they got closer to their final destination. Finally as the sky grew dark the train slowed down and stopped.   
Alex felt himself be gently shaken out of a doze the excess of sweets had lured him into. He opened his eyes, blinking for a moment. Then his vision came into focus as he saw a pale boy with sandy blonde hair that had a hand on his shoulder. 

“We reached Hogwarts two minutes ago, Alex,” said Remus shrugging as he handed Alex his glasses with a light hand. Alex took them gratefully he adjusted them so they did not look crooked. Then changed and followed Remus to the platform. As he stepped onto the platform he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see James behind him and Remus. But there was another boy with him. He was tall with curly black hair, impressive grey eyes and an easy smile. 

“There you are mate.” said James with a smile on his face. Alex returned it as Remus grinned slightly.   
Alex then turned to the other boy by James who smiled then said “Oh terribly sorry about that. How impolite of me. The names Sirius Black” he finished with a roguish grin so like James’s that Alex rolled his eyes warmly at it as Sirius asked as the walked to the line of first years 

“What's your name?” the boy was walking behind the three of them seemingly at ease. Alex pondered for a minute on whether to trust the other boy. The Black family was one his father had warned him against making any contact with, but Sirius so far did not seem to adhere to his family reputation at all. Alex saw that he was actually more like James in that aspect and then decided to take the gamble and introduced himself and Remus. 

“So nice to meet you Remus,” said Sirius smiling at the other boy. Remus shrugged “Likewise, Black” he said it not out of malice but with a smile in response to the other boy. As they walked towards the boats. Directed by Hagrid the friendly half-giant Alex had seen him drop in a few times before to talk to his parents. He felt a flip of nervousness in his stomach as the castle came closer from the boat. He did not want to be in Slytherin with his sister. That much he knew. After a long treak from the boats and a lecture by a stern looking witch named Professor McGonagall they found themselves in the Great Hall. Alex found himself breathing rather hard as he saw his friends get sorted one by one into Gryffindor. 

Finally the Professor called “Von Hohenzollern, Alexzander” clearly to the hall. Alex took a deep breath as he sat down he saw his sister looking coldly at him as if expecting an outcome. Before putting on the hat he turned and saw James. Their eyes met Blue into hazel and the other boy gave him a smile of confidence as did Remus and Sirius. 

“Ah interesting, very interesting. Another Hohenzollern, very intelligent, but tempered by compassion. There is a bit of your sister’s cunning but not much. I know in any day your rashness will win out best make it. Gryffindor!” said the voice inside the hat shouting the last word to the hall.   
Alex, feeling a bit dazed and proud of himself, walked over to the Gryffindor table, where James pulled him into a hug at once with a cry of 

“Congratulations mate!” Alex hugged James back then sat down next to Remus, and across from a grinning Sirius. Then, as he looked over at the Slytherin table, his smile slid off his face as he saw Catrin glare at him coldly. She raised a finger and drew a line across her throat with a cruel smile. Alex gulped a bit nervously. This wasn't good, but he had friends to help him when the time came.


	5. Death and reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic threats of sucidal or murderous violence

July 1973: Two years later

The Holhenzollen family home was an ornate yet comfortable affair. It was a source of pride for much of the family to be able to provide so well for themselves. Even his mother's side of the family found the comforts of the half-blood household plentiful. Yet Catrin always seemed in a sour mood when she had to return there. She could get away with so much more, but something seemed to bother her about staying there.

Something bothered Alex, too. Catrin was always around. She would creep up on him whenever she saw him and tell him his blood traitor friends were lowlives and that their parents thought he was one too. She spent much of her time telling their parents he was starting fights with her housemates and sneaking out past curfew, even though she was as much of a delinquent as he was. Aside from that, however, she hadn't been up to her usual antics. Instead she almost seemed to be lurking. It reminded Alex of a beast stalking its prey, though he couldn't be sure. 

The day was still young. The morning sun's rays danced across the living room from the windows, through which the pristine and peaceful garden could be seen. For the time, it reflected what little inner peace living in his sister's den left him. The kitchen was busy as he tried to lounge, reading a book he'd saved for quiet summer days. Nothing disturbed him too much. Someone noisily left the house and apparated. Presumably that was his father heading to work. Minutes later, the din of the kitchen quietened. The click of heels could be heard leaving the house. His mother must be planning to have brunch with her friends again.

The house became as silent as a forest after a gunshot. Alex tried to continue reading, but something about the quiet unnerved him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, so he focused on steadying his breathing for a time. And then it hit him. He couldn't hear Catrin giggling to herself in another room, or stalking around the house. She was standing somewhere, dead still. He returned his attention to his breathing. It kept him calm. Suddenly, he came to a conclusion that sent chills down his spine. She was standing dead still, right behind him, breathing every moment he was not.

A passing cloud blotted out the sun, plunging the room into darkness. Alex heard Catrin take a step forward. She was breathing down his neck now and he had never felt so helpless. He began to sweat. "Jumpy, are we now?" Catrin snarled with derision. "I have a surprise for you, my dearest little brother." She pulled up her sleeve to reveal his mark. The dark mark. He was sitting, unarmed, in front of a death eater.

"Oh, how helpless you must feel right now. If you tried to take out your wand, I could just disarm you. Or maybe I'd sever the tendons in your wrist with a curse so you could never hold a wand again? You blood traitors don't deserve to, after all." He could feel himself turning flush and feverish with panic. She had him at her mercy in every way. Seconds passed in silence. She was revelling in his fear. 

"The next time we're alone, like this, where there's nobody around to protect you, I'll kill you. I'll slice up your arms, or hang you, or maybe I'll just poison you. But I'll make it look like you killed yourself, and there's nothing. You. Can. Do. To. Stop. Me." she punctuated her sentence by jabbing into his arm with a letter knife. The minor, yet frequent wounds were characteristic of the maltreatment she used to subject him to, yet now they felt far more threatening. 

Alex thought quickly, his breath going dry. He looked around then saw a clear line of sight towards the fireplace. He thought of a plan at once. He then took a deep breath and nodded along with his sister's rant. He then saw his sister stomp upstairs, luckily his trunk was down stairs. His parents weren't home, but they had signed his Hogsmeade form.

The moment Catrin turned her back. He ran for it, grabbing his truck in one hand. His owl Athena and broomstick in his other. He then threw a handful of floo powder into the fireplace and called. ”Potter summer retreat” quickly. There was a flash of green flame and he was gone.


End file.
